We Didn't Start the Fire Harry Potter Style!
by Planxty Lewis
Summary: A song parody of Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire' with new Harry Potter lyrics! Please read, review, and enjoy!


**We Didn't Start the Fire**

_Part of the We Didn't Project by Planxty Lewis_.

Based on the song by Billy Joel and the Harry Potter by JK Rowling. Disclaimer: I own neither.Except for in my dreams. sigh.

A/N: So this is the third installment in my We Didn't Project. Basically something I decided to do to amuse/challenge myself and see how many different We Didn't Start the Fire parodies I could do. For each version, I use the exact same format which included specific rhyming schemes, keeping with the original rhythm of the lyrics (although I do that with all my parodies) and keeping the chorus. (and two other lines as well).

Other versions I've done so far are one on Irish Dancing and one on Twilight. Soon to come are Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, Trigun, Psych, Any number of broadway musicals, and probably many more topics, so keep your eyes peeled. (and if you have a request, let me know!)

Read and enjoy. And remember, reviews are not only welcome, they are ENCOURAGED! Please review, so I know what you like, dislike, etc! And be sure to check out my other song parodies!! You can find some of the other We Didn't Start The Fire parodies here on FFN, just check out my other works for a list!

* * *

**We Didn't Start the Fire - a la Harry Potter **

Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Gryffindor  
Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, Kingsley Shacklebolt

Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Bloody Baron, Blaise Zabini  
Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Trips to St. Mungos

Death Eaters, Lumos, Sugar Quills, Crucio  
Hagrid, Hermione, Umbridge puts up more decrees

Lily Evans, Prefict, Ministry of Magic

Divination, Godric's Hollow, George is feeling Holy

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Knockturn Alley, Sorting Hat, Dots on the Marauders' Map  
Levicorpus, Whomping Willow, Sirius Black

Potions, Stupify, Crabbe and Goyle, Brooms fly  
Pensieve, Kings Cross, Apparitions, CRACK!

Hogwarts, Portkeys, Ireland's got a winning team  
Draco Malfoy, Half-Blood Prince, Leaky Cauldron, Slytherin

Hedwig, Accio, Mollywobbles, Firebolt  
Wizard, Witch, Quidditch Pitch, Centaurs shooting arrows

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Fred and George, Ravenclaw, Occlumency, Elder Wand  
Mudbloods, Viktor Krum, Expecto Patronum

Hufflepuff, Bertie Botts, Goblins work at Gringotts  
Dark Magic, Swish and flick, Narcissa and Bellatrix

Hippogriff, House Cup, James Potter, Parseltounge  
Horcruxes, Flitwick, Order of the Phoenix

Dark Mark, Gillyweed, Support Cedric Diggory  
Moaning Myrtle, Boggart, Avada Kedavra

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Prophesy, Langlock, Dobby gets a new sock,  
Great Hall, Yule Ball, Hearing snakes inside walls

Filch gives out a detention, Harry gets the Snitch again  
Thestrals, Mad-Eye, Number 4 Privet Drive  
Slughorn, Lucius, Cho and Harry finally kiss  
Sev'rus Snape runs away, what else do I have to say

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Butter beer, Azkaban, You-know-who is back again  
Ludo, Carrows, Basilisk, Zonko's  
Deathly Hallows, lightening scar, someone said 'morsmordre'  
ripped his soul in 7 parts, Defense against the Dark Arts

Ollivander, Grindylow, Luna Lovegood, Owl post  
Aberforth, Hogwarts war, fawkes, Grawp, Sorcerer  
Harry fights some dementors, Wormtail rejoins Voldemort  
Draco disarms Dumbledore, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it


End file.
